


Carnival

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Harlequin, Poetry, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Venice (Italy), unknown date.A sonnet.Two masked women dance together before they get separated by Fate.
Series: Flowers (poetry in English) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085174
Kudos: 1





	Carnival

Dancing on the cobblestones, I was your Harlequin,  
Juggling in the streets, I was your Columbina.  
We played the onlookers, pinching bills and jewels  
Here and there, we were the queens of the masked ball.

On the bridge, the crowds was laughing and celebrating,  
We moved along, we amused ourselves.  
I lost sight of you after the fifth song  
Among the sumptuous wigs and costumes. 

After the ball, I looked for you the whole night.  
A gondolier pull you out of the canal right before dawn,  
Your small body was cold like a Winter morning. 

Before we left you rest six feet under,  
I brought your hands to my lips,  
One more Hero mourning her Leander.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :  
> This poem was first written in a language where "Harlequin" does have a feminine form and where it was clear the narrating character was a woman.  
> This isn't as noticeable in the English version but I don't want anyone to miss it. 
> 
> It ends quite badly because star-crossed lovers are the best and I apparently can't write happy things for long.
> 
> [TW suicide]  
> There's a reference to Hero and Leander at the end, star-crossed lovers from a Greek myth. Leander drowns at some point of the story (long story short : Greek gods just love to fuck mortals up) and Hero kills herself right after.  
> However, I am for free interpretation and not saying in any way that Harlequin does the same.


End file.
